Mutant Storybooks
by PhantomUnleashed
Summary: In a country where the majority of the population are mindless beasts, and those who survived are hideously mutated, how can one survive? Up to Phantom Lord Arc. Natsu x Levy, Gruvia, Erza x Loke
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! This is my first ever fanfiction, and I think it's gonna turn out pretty good. This is just the prologue, so it's quite short, but if this gets attention I'll keep going! If we can hit 10 reviews (not counting flames) I'll upload the next chapter ASAP! Enjoy!**

Fiore. A kingdom of trade, wealth, and power. It had lived peacefully for many years, its council strong and helpful, and the many fighter guilds dotted around the landscape helped the country, and saved many lives by destroying vicious beasts, and completing jobs in return for jewels, the currency of the country. Millenniums went by. Human lifespan tripled. It was a time of miracles. But Fiore had an enemy. A great Darkness, living in the shadows, searching… and, centuries after this time, this Darkness found them…

He ran through the chaos of fire and blood into the great unknown. His salmon hair dyed red by the life essence that once ran through his parents veins. His eyes carried a great sorrow and tears fell freely down his face, cutting jagged holes through the heat-dried body fluid. He looked down, towards his arm, and a red, scaly arm greeted him. The hand was clawed, and the palm appeared to be a light beige colour. The new appendages permanently attached to his back rippled and shook, and the horns fastened to his head seemed to glow in the darkness. _At least_ he thought, _at least I didn't become a mindless beast like the rest of them_. Little did this boy know, that this was the start of something great. Terrible, but great.

**Hope you enjoyed! Again, short prologue, but the next chapters will be longer! This story will cover the arcs up to Phantom Lord, so I'll be aiming for 750-1000 words per chapter. Flames will be ignored and fed to Natsu.**


	2. Chapter 1

**First things first – this is going to take place after a 6 year timeskip, reason being that Fiore needs some time to recover and begin to rebuild, and to be honest, who wants to read that? Before I get any questions relating to this, Natsu was twelve when the prologue started, and eighteen now. This chapter is the trip to Hargeon, and you may notice that Natsu is pretty OOC, and also – NO HAPPY! If I get enough reviews asking for him, I'll bring the exceed, along with Carla and Pantherlily, into the story somehow, but at the moment I have no plans to do so. Anyway, onto the chapter!**

As the wind blew around his head, he stared down at the deserted, ruined city that once held the title of the biggest fishing port in Fiore, Hargeon. Even from his height, he could hear the groans and grunts from the beasts that inhabited the cities' streets, plazas and alleyways. His wings twitched, and he began to descend to a point just outside the city walls. _I'll search for the book, and then go_ he thought, and the furtively began sniffing the air to find the discernible, musty scent of old books. It came from the north-west, so he began running on his strong legs through the city.

He kept running, staying out of sight from the monsters, until he reached a large plaza. Within it were the most beasts he had ever seen. There were wolves to ogres to orcs to goblins, all the way to the most heavenly creatures such as pegasus's and even a creature that looked vaguely seraph shaped, which caught his eye. A jingling of keys from the seraphs' waist furthered his curiosity, as he realized he was staring at a celestial sprite, one of the rarest forms of spirit that existed after the Change. They all seemed to be following a unique fire elemental, with purple flames instead of the normal red. _A Prominence Elemental_ he realized, before hurrying along through one of the alleyways. _I shouldn't get involved_. A quick sniff told him that the library was nearby, and he took off through the alley.

As he reached the door, a strange scent caught his attention. _What is this?_ he thought_ it has a nearly human scent to it, not quite bestial_. He hummed in thought, before a scream rapt the building, and his hero complex kicked in as he dashed into the building. Standing in the centre of the auditorium was one of the largest ogres he had ever seen. Its arms were mountains, veins practically bulging. The chest was like two fully inflated beach balls of muscle, and a rippling twelve pack sat proudly beneath it. It was quite comical how the legs and head where so small compared to the rest of the body, but now wasn't the time for laughing. A shout reminded him of the other being in the room. Looking closes, in the shadow of the ogre, sat a blue haired girl, with horns of teal light atop it. From what he could see, this was the only physical change that had affected the girl, but he sensed something more. But now was not the time to ponder it.

Quickly, he charged at the ogre and punched it using his draconic hand through a wall. The girl looked up in shock, before gasping in awe at the character who stood before her. "Are you okay?" a deep, rich voice asked, and it was a few moments until she realized it was the man. "Yes, I-I think s-so." She trembled in reply, and he nodded before sucking in a huge mouthful of air, and she shrieked as he released a torrent of fire straight towards the still recovering ogre. It yelled and groaned as it was quickly reduced to nothing but ash.

She stared at the ogre for what felt like hours when the voice broke her out of her thoughts. "Name?" The man asked bluntly. "L-Levy…" she replied. He nodded "Natsu." He said, "I suppose this can be our official greeting?" She was about to reply, when a chorus of roars sounded from just outside the library. He swore loudly, and in an instant, he had scooped Levy up and they were flying through the open door. She shrieked and huddled closer, before yelling up at him, "Where are we going?". He grinned, and replied, "Anywhere but here!"

**Hope you guys enjoyed the first official chapter. Uploading it early cause the prologue didn't really count, and I love you guys :-D. Be sure to follow and review, and email me any ideas (the email is on my profile). Bye!**


End file.
